Batteries must typically each be installed in a proper orientation in the electrical devices or products that draw power from such batteries. Proper installation is commonly achieved through the use of written instructions and/or graphical directions on or in the product near or in the battery receiving area, such instructions or directions identifying the proper battery orientation for correct electrical polarity. Users often follow such instructions correctly, but at times the graphics may be difficult to see as they may have been molded directly into or as part of the product housings or the directions may have been printed on what may appear to be increasingly smaller labels. Additionally, it is inevitable that batteries are inserted incorrectly at times due simply to user error. As a result, battery problems and product damage may occur. When batteries are oriented with incorrect polarity within an electronic product, the best case may be that the product cannot properly draw power and simply does not work. In worse cases, batteries can overheat and/or leak corrosive acid, which can thereby cause permanent damage to the electronics, destroy the product, cause a fire or explosion, and/or pose a threat of injury to the user. The risks involved in batteries installed in improper orientations therefore presents a persistent and substantial problem.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.